


Kiss [And Fuck] And Tell [Her Son]

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had a bit of a fling with Mary Campbell. Sam is the one who gets the lovely retelling of his times with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss [And Fuck] And Tell [Her Son]

Mary Campbell was a strong, independent woman. She didn’t need a man by her side to know that she would be fine. As time passed, the men that she dated realized that it was more likely that she would protect them than they would protect her. Same went for hunting; she went on hunts alone for the most part, only bringing her father if she brought anyone. Any demon, werewolf, skin walker or wendigo wouldn’t stand a chance against her. But a Trickster was an entirely different story.

Gabriel didn’t have much to do as he skipped through blocks of time, only stopping for the best and most exciting moments. He decided, after visiting a particularly eventful time period, that he should stay in a small town where nothing happened and play some relatively tame tricks. And that’s when a blonde girl who couldn’t have been more than 25 walked by him like she owned the fucking street. Hot.

He immediately trailed after her, following her down street after street without her catching on. And then she turned a corner to cross and he caught sight of her face. There was no mistaking those gorgeous features or the determination in her eyes. She was a Winchester. Or, she would be a Winchester once she met her husband. She would be the mother who started it all, giving birth to Michael and Lucifer’s vessels in just a few years’ time. No one ever said Gabriel knew how to keep his nose out of other people’s business, especially his brothers'.

He started making his tricks a little more obvious, trying to catch her attention. She was quick to notice and equally as quick to figure out “what” he was. Gabriel let himself be found in a large field, away from the small town he had found her in. Someplace secluded to keep the hunter on her toes, just for shits and giggles. He held his hands up in something of a parody of a true surrender when she caught up to him. Mary stalked closer to him, wooden stake in hand. She glared at the trickster when he put his arms down and addressed her directly; no monster was fucking talking to her.

“Heya, little lady. What’s got you out here all on your own on a night like this? Lose your puppy?” Gabriel said in a teasing tone.

“Shut your trap, trickster. You know why I’m here,” Mary replied as she got within striking distance.

“Now Mary, don’t go swinging that thing around, you could poke someone’s eye out,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

And Mary stopped cold in her tracks.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot more than just your name, Mary Campbell. I know who you are, who you’ll become, who your children will be. Everything.”

“But… but you’re just a trickster. A demigod with a sweet tooth and a vendetta against the cruel. How would you know about me?”

Gabriel gave her a smile that could have been described as slightly creepy.

“I’m no ordinary trickster, Mary. I was something else before this… I’m still something else, under this mask. A creature much more powerful than the tricksters you hunters are used to.” Her curiosity had been piqued, but she didn’t back down or lower the weapon.

“Such a Winchester, even now,” Gabriel mumbled to himself with a smirk. “You’re destined to start a monumental event, Mary. Your sons will be so important in the future.”

“Sons… I’m going to have children…” she whispered, unbridled wonder tinting her voice.

“Two boys. They’ll grow up in the life like you did, but that’s neither here nor there right now. It’s just you and me, here and now,” Gabriel said, smile soft and eyes lit up with something other than mirth.

She returned the smile, guard slowly slipping as he spoke. Gabriel knew his voice sounded safe; he was weaving some of his long forgotten grace into it, trying to calm her.

“No tricks, I promise. I just want to spend some time with you, living the hunter lifestyle. Tell your daddy that you found me passing through town when you were hunting that nasty trickster. Tell him I’m a hunter from… Ohio,” Gabriel said, taking another step towards Mary.

“You need a name; I can’t bring you home without at least knowing your name. What would the neighbors think of me?” she replied, but she was still smiling.

“Gabriel. You can call me Gabriel,” he answered, offering his hand.

Mary regarded the outstretched limb before gingerly placing her hand in his. He winked at her and snapped the fingers of his free hand, transporting them back to her house.

“Here we are, Mary Campbell. I’ll wait out here while you go tell dear old mom and dad about me.” She nodded and slipped inside, leaving him alone on the porch.

He sighed and looked up to the sky, finding the constellations with ease to pass the time. Finally Mary called him inside from his spot, tracing the heavens with his eyes. He sauntered into the living room, giving the elder Campbells a smile that could calm a riot and shaking Mr. Campbell’s hand.

“Gabriel, eh? Well I’m Samuel and this is my wife, Deanna. You’re welcome to stay the night, Mary mentioned that you’re a hunter, so you’re welcome in our house.”

“That’s mighty kind of you, sir. Thank you.”

Small talk circulated the room for a good part of the next hour before Samuel Campbell deemed it time to go to sleep. The Campbells set Gabriel up in the guest bedroom and retired to their own rooms, leaving the short man to think about his day and the beautiful blonde girl sleeping next door.

“Gabriel,” Mary whisper-hissed through the bedroom door.

He opened the door like he had been waiting all his life to do just that and leaned against the frame, smiling at her as if he hadn’t been hoping she would come knocking. She would never admit it, but under his attention she blushed like she hadn’t since she was 7. She quickly looked at her feet to avoid his gaze, causing her hair to fall over her face. He smirked at the innocence of the gesture and reached forward to brush the strands away gently, leaving a hand resting against her cheek for a second with another genuine smile.

“You are beautiful, Mary,” Gabriel said, putting his other hand on her right hip.

She stepped forward a bit, inviting the embrace. Gabriel’s smile turned into something far less sweet and nearly lecherous. He let his hand on her cheek drop to her other hip. He had always wondered if all the pent up rage made hunters good in the sack, maybe this was his chance to find out. Gabriel leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I’m not human, Mary Campbell. I’m one of the monsters you’ve been trained to hunt, one of the creatures you’ve been conditioned to hate. Are you sure you want this?”

Instead of an answer she pulled him in to a searing kiss, sealing their deal.

“There’s just something about you that’s different than every other monster I’ve hunted. The best way for me to explain it is that you glow,” Mary muttered as Gabriel pulled away to let her breathe.

And while he didn’t say anything that could incriminate him, Gabriel realized what she meant. She could sense his grace, buried under layer upon layer of pagan god façade. She could still see that bit of righteous archangel beneath all the tarnish he’d built up over the years. He leaned forward into a more urgent kiss, pulling her into the guest room with him. He picked her up with ease and put her on the bed gently, climbing on after her and crawling up her body so he could look down upon her. He leaned in for another kiss and slid his hand down her side, bringing it to her hip again. He was about to raise his free hand to snap, but he thought better of it. No reason to scare the shit out of her with a disappearing clothes act.

He chose to go about this a decidedly human way, rucking up her t-shirt and running fingers over her firm stomach. He felt another stab of pleasure when her muscles fluttered under his touch and she let go of a breathy moan.

“Gabriel,” she murmured against his mouth, pushing her fingers into his hair. “I want this, you bastard, stop taking your time.”

He grinned and finally snapped his fingers, ridding them of layers of cotton. Mary squeaked at the sudden change in temperature on her skin, but she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind his back. Gabriel smiled against her mouth, kissing down her neck as he lined himself up. He pushed in in one fluid motion. Quick and perfect and delicious. He paused, just to tease.

“Move, you fucker. Move,” Mary groaned.

Gabriel was happy to oblige.

It was the best lay Gabriel had had in a while and Mary seemed pretty happy with it as well. She fell asleep with her head pillowed on his chest, his fingers stroking through her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I stayed with your mom for about three months, hunting alongside her. Mary was quite the little blonde badass. I left when Mr. Johnny Winchester came calling though, couldn’t ruin the chances of you and your charming brother being born,” Gabriel told Sam.

By this point in the story Sam had been staring at Gabriel, slack jawed in shock, for about 15 minutes.

“You slept with my mom?” was all Sam managed to spit out.

“Seriously, Sammy? That’s all you got from my gorgeous retelling of my relationship with Mary Campbell? Yes, I slept with your mom. Multiple times. She was great in bed… almost as good as you, Sasquatch,” Gabriel answered with a wink.

Sam shook his head in abandon and put his face in his hands, sighing.

“You are such a fucking weirdo, Gabe. Seriously. Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because you love me, Sammy Bear,” Gabriel murmured, leaning over to nuzzle the hunter’s neck. Sam let another sigh escape his mouth before pushing into Gabriel’s touch. The archangel sat up to properly kiss his lover when Sam started responding.

“You’re my big cuddly giant and I love you, Sam Winchester. Your mom was banging, but that’s all in the past. Now I’m all about you,” Gabriel whispered, pressing his forehead to Sam’s on the last word.

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Sam replied, filling in the words left unsaid.

And with that, the moose kissed his archangel and all was right in the world.


End file.
